


黄金时代

by Elena159



Series: 今夏系列 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Base on what happened in the summer of 2018, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 这就是我们的黄金时代
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, hint of Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, hint of Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Series: 今夏系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414750
Kudos: 4





	黄金时代

**Author's Note:**

> 半现实向，世界杯之后罗总转会前的假想故事  
> CM，一句话哈白万笛

当地时间2018.6.30 喀山，俄罗斯世界杯1/8决赛，法国4-3阿根廷，阿根廷止步十六强

2018.6.30 索契，俄罗斯世界杯1/8决赛，乌拉圭2-1葡萄牙，葡萄牙止步十六强

2018.7.10 克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多加盟尤文图斯俱乐部

* * *

在公开了自己的感情生活后，梅西曾被问了无数次诸如“胜负会不会影响你和罗纳尔多之间的感情？”如果“尤文图斯击败了巴塞罗那，你是否会有和罗纳尔多离婚的冲动？”这类问题，不胜其烦的梅西打电话给远在都灵的罗纳尔多，“为什么大家总是一副巴不得我们明天就离婚的样子？”

意大利和西班牙几乎没什么时差，罗纳尔多索性关掉了电视，躺在沙发上专心听着梅西絮絮叨叨的抱怨，“放心，全世界只是八卦而已——除了弗洛伦蒂诺——从他知道消息后看我的眼神，我觉得我是马德里主义者们的千古罪人。”

“你又不是根正苗红的皇马青训，你甚至不是西班牙人。”蒂亚戈和马特奥所在的房间里传出一阵欢呼，他们正在屋里打游戏，梅西直起身看了看，两个孩子又没什么动静，他便继续躺下。

“我似乎听到了孩子们的声音？”罗纳尔多觉得听筒那边隐约传来些背景里的欢呼声，不过他仍旧接着刚才的话题说了下去，“你也不是西班牙人，好吧你确实是拉玛西亚的孩子，但我想你成为红蓝拥趸的国王，诺坎普飘扬的旗帜，并不是来自出身。”

“蒂亚戈和马特奥，他们在打游戏，”梅西得承认罗纳尔多那巴萨粉丝式的宣言有那么一丝打动了他，但其实无论罗纳尔多说什么，只要听到他的声音，梅西便总有一种安心的感觉，也不知道是不是经年累月之后他早已将马德里和巴塞罗那的距离习惯性地忽略不计，而另一端拉远至都灵后，他终于久违地意识到了物理距离的阻隔可能更甚于红蓝与纯白间的天堑鸿沟，答案自始至终都存在，他思念罗纳尔多，仅此而已，“如果你能对外人这样说，而不是‘梅西是最差的’就更好了，你这个彻头彻尾的马德里主义者。”

“前——”罗纳尔多强调，“看我已经为了和你光明正大地在一起，背井离乡孤独地远赴意大利，没有觉得我对你的爱感天动地吗？”

“没有，”在罗纳尔多的转会上梅西保持了跟任何一个普通的非皇马球迷相同的态度，严重关切与密切注视着转会的进程，除了一点，在皇马与尤文图斯官宣之前普通球迷只能通过各路媒体的只言片语焦急地观望，而梅西倒是有第一手的消息，但也仅知情而已，他对罗纳尔多的决定以及门德斯与尤文图斯方面的谈判都未置一词。罗纳尔多把这次转会说得一副为爱私奔的样子，梅西不由地笑出来，却还要装作语气严肃，“在我看来你这是狠心抛弃了我。”

“我可真伤心，宝贝，”罗纳尔多起身，走向窗边，“多洛雷斯带着迷你和伊娃去了佛罗伦萨，你和蒂亚戈还有马特奥远在巴塞罗那，只有我一个人孤零零地在我们都灵的家里，还要接受你对我抛弃了你的指责。”

梅西见罗纳尔多越说越没谱了，“意大利是有什么隐秘的古早魔法吗？你怎么越说越奇怪了，还是我爱的克里斯吗？”

“还是爱你的克里斯——”

他的声音被电话那端两个孩子的声音打断了，“Papi，”两个孩子暂停了游戏出来找水喝，被梅西叫了过来，马特奥兴奋地爬到沙发上，蜷在梅西和沙发靠背之间，“我和蒂亚戈打游戏，我赢了3局！”

“你太棒了马特奥，等papi回去带你们打新出的FIFA。”罗纳尔多可以听起来语气夸张，“蒂亚戈呢？”

被点到名的蒂亚戈坐在沙发另一边边，“papi，伊娃在吗？”他问道，“她种的花今天刚开了。”

“伊娃、迷你和奶奶去佛罗伦萨了，我会转告她的，或者一会儿你给她打个电话自己告诉她？”

蒂亚戈点点头，马特奥迅速接管了话题，从伊娃的花一直说到了学校见闻，期间蒂亚戈会补充几句，梅西则全程沉默听着两个孩子欢快地讲着各种故事。

他从来不会嫌孩子们吵，电话那端的罗纳尔多也是，这四个可爱的孩子，还有他的克里斯，才是他永恒的归属。

记者的问题其实并非不可能发生，早在遥远的2014年国王杯之后，当时他的前男友克里斯穿过人群，找到他，搂着他的肩背只说了一句，“我们回家吧。”

那时他和克里斯分手一年多，但他却觉得，自己等待这句话已经太久时间。

* * *

从俄罗斯回到家后，梅西和罗纳尔多带着孩子们一起前往伊维萨岛度假。伊维萨岛阳光正好，马特奥和伊娃在一起玩水，迷你在后面寸步不离地盯着弟弟妹妹，蒂亚戈则安静地坐在一旁，一边注视着这边的动静，一边也在小心翼翼地观察着父亲们那边微妙的气氛是否有所缓解。

梅西和罗纳尔多保持这种微妙的氛围已经有一阵了，世界杯双双止步十六强并不是什么心有灵犀的恩爱，他们的年龄早已与输掉比赛赢得未来的青春风暴无缘，事实上大多数媒体在报道这两场失利时总忍不住问道，四年后的卡塔尔，我们还能看到梅西和罗纳尔多吗？

没有谁能给出答案，未来太不可预测了，西班牙一代王朝迷失在雨中的巴西，那个时间点距离他们的上一个欧洲杯不过两年；而这一届的世界杯四强在四年后却没有一个突破八强。

时间太匆忙了，06年18年，四届世界杯他们便走过了青春；时间太漫长了，为了那一个金杯，又是四年时光。

“输了没关系，四年后再来”或是“输了没关系，有我陪你”对他们都太矫情了，多的话都是自欺欺人，没有谁不知道大力神杯有多重要。因此他们都选择了沉默不提，并非冷战，正常的日常对话仍然照旧，而非必需的闲聊便近似于无。

但是我们不能一直这样，梅西想，那时他们在吃午饭，罗纳尔多去接了个电话。迷你和蒂亚戈有些紧张地盯着他们俩，小孩子总是有些说不清的直觉。他和罗纳尔多13年分手的时候迷你差不多懂事了，蒂亚戈还不到记事儿的年纪，只是他们是四个孩子里年纪最大的两个，或许是天然有责任感。梅西总觉得这两个孩子，尤其是迷你，看着自己欲言又止很久了。

我应该和克里斯谈谈，伊娃和马特奥在抢一块奶酪馅饼，罗纳尔多还在别墅的另一端打电话，梅西回头看了看他，我们得解决这个。

饭后四个孩子去睡午觉，梅西和罗纳尔多坐在躺椅上晒太阳，梅西刚打算谈一谈，罗纳尔多先开了口，“豪尔赫之前给我打电话了。”

“弗洛伦蒂诺终于同意给你加薪了？”

“我收到了一份报价，不是皇马，来自另一家欧洲的俱乐部。”

梅西下意识地抓紧了躺椅的藤条，“曼联？”

“尤文图斯。”

梅西放开了躺椅，平躺下望着天空，不知该作何表情，“我以为你会回老特拉福德。”

“你觉得已经到了谢幕时分了吗？”罗纳尔多没有回答梅西的话，“我是说，那个存在于所有人想象中的那个故事，西班牙国家德比，皇马和巴萨，我和你。”

“如果是皇马和巴萨的故事，那即便我们都退役了，也不会完结。而如果是我和你的话——”梅西转头看着罗纳尔多，“你觉得的呢？”

“那可能不会有完结的一天。”罗纳尔多认真地回答，“所以我在考虑这个，我想要一个新的开始。”

这个故事当然不会完结，无论多少人等着这一天的到来，这许多年的光阴从来不是了无痕迹，几十年后的人们会谈起这九年的巴萨与皇马，会谈起十年的金球奖，罗纳尔多与梅西总是那个并列出现的、绕不开的话题，那么这个故事，就没有完结。

梅西沉默了，罗纳尔多便说了下去，“我以为你会很诧异、悲伤、甚至是愤怒，而你只对我没有考虑曼联而觉得奇怪？”

“你已经给全世界打过预防针了，克里斯，我也不例外。”他指的是这年欧冠赛后的采访，不过他没想到进展如此快，和皇马方面的协商也许开始地更早，不过那时他们在各自国家队备战，寥寥的几次通信也不会谈到这些话题，“此外，”梅西一点故作轻松，“你又不是我队友，我做什么要因为你可能的转会诧异、悲伤、甚至愤怒？”

“但我是你丈夫，我转会了我们就只能异地恋抑制不住地思念对方。”

“我们不一直是这样？”梅西今天第一次发自内心地笑了出来，但他很快意识到不太合适，于是他收敛了笑容伸手握住克里斯的，“我知道你离开马德里后会有什么不同，要不，考虑一下巴萨？我们七号还留着呢。”

“你应该早点说这句话，”罗纳尔多回握梅西的手，“早到我梦想为皇马踢球前。”

“我当时表达过希望你加盟巴萨，”梅西假意抗议，“而且对于你我觉得我可以和任何因素抗衡，就除了你的足球梦想。”

但他们都知道，那时候的蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀，今后所有的轨迹都将天翻地覆、沧海桑田，没有一个国家允许两个统治者的存在，双王只能出现在两个不同的、甚至大部分时候，对立的国度。

“莱奥，你有考虑过什么时候公开我们的关系吗？”罗纳尔多突然问道。

* * *

迷你和蒂亚戈并没有午睡，他们悄悄拐到另外的房间，马特奥和伊娃都睡熟了，于是他们放心地跑到蒂亚戈的卧室，扒在窗口观察着父亲们。

“他们看起来大概终于正常了一点。”迷你似乎松了口气，父亲们总算结束冷战开始正常的聊天了。

“他们握着手聊天，”蒂亚戈托腮看着父亲们，“这应该说明他们不会分开吧。”

其时罗纳尔多和梅西正在讨论他们什么时候向公众公开关系，梅西还握着罗纳尔多的手，“我们向俱乐部高层说明我们的关系时，显然他们不赞同我们直接公开。”

那是2014年他们复合之后，与前三年不承诺不负责的那段关系不同，他们终于开始正视对对方的感情，认真考虑彼此的未来。于是他们选择在15年向各自俱乐部及更衣室说明了关系，这不是一个容易的决定，但出乎意料的是，双方更衣室都对两人表达了支持与祝福，虽然他们中也有一部分队友早已知情，比如哈维和伊涅斯塔早在10年他们开始的时候就看出来了，比如罗纳尔多曾经一边给梅西打电话一边往更衣室走撞见了独自一人给拉基蒂奇打电话说着情话的莫德里奇。

这至少让他们觉得自己并不是非常地离经叛道——好吧，忽略以上两对儿至少在国家队都是队友这个事实，和职业生涯一直没做过队友的梅西和罗纳尔多还是有不小的区别。

但另一方面，显然双方俱乐部并不愿意让他们向公众坦诚自己的关系。人们在戏剧中可以肆无忌惮地歌颂、惋惜着罗密欧与朱丽叶，但放在比戏剧还抓马的现实，人们还有没有这么宽容，就要打个问号了。

“这会让事情复杂起来，”罗纳尔多点头同意梅西的观点，“不过，就算我们熬到退役再公开，事情还是一样的复杂。”因为没人能抹去这个事实，我们就是这样相爱的，在全世界以为我们是敌人的时候。

“他们会接受吗？我是说，那些巴萨与皇马的死忠支持者，毕竟对对方的仇恨就是那种，你知道的，球迷血脉中的一部分。”

“你在乎吗？”罗纳尔多问。

梅西摇了摇头，“没有什么能阻止或者改变这个事实，那就是我爱你。”

“我也一样。”罗纳尔多拉过梅西的手亲了一口。

在两人可能做出什么限制级举动之前，迷你赶忙捂住了蒂亚戈的眼睛，把他拉开了窗边并拉上了窗帘。

* * *

转会的谈判进展很顺利，世界体育报和马卡报甚至发布了以“C罗向阿涅利做出承诺”为标题的头版，据梅西的第一手消息来源，转会几乎已接近完成，只等最后的细节确认。

“看来还是有不少粉丝对你不能7月7号亮相安联球场惋惜的，第七个月的第七天，看起来就像你的专属标志。”

“有兴趣听听尤文方面计划中的官宣日吗？”罗纳尔多并没有想要梅西的回答，自顾自地接了下去，“第七个月的第十天也是个好日子，对吧？”

“你的欧洲杯两年纪念，真体贴。”梅西还在刷着社交网络，头也不抬地回答。

“但是我的十号先生，这个巧合也许就是我们的专属秘密了。”

“那么我的七号先生，你这么着急的把马德里的房子卖掉，竟然对我们的爱巢毫无留恋吗？”

“怎么会？最近事多，这些小事急一点不然怕忘了。对了，都灵的那几处推荐的房子，你喜欢哪个？”

“在看，”梅西停了一下，又云淡风轻地说道，“还有，你马德里的房子我已经报价了。”

“你要买马德里的房子？你确定巴萨球迷不会疯掉？”

“又不是以我的名义，”梅西用无可辩驳地语气说下去，“我不想给别人。”

房产还有罗纳尔多在马德里的生意都可以推给别人，而有些却不能。晚饭后梅西和罗纳尔多把四个孩子叫到一起，罗纳尔多先开口，“我和你们papá都是职业球员，可能会为不同的球队踢球，你们理解这个吧？”

四个孩子一齐点点头。

于是罗纳尔多接着说了下去，“现在papi要去意大利、为一支新的球队踢球了，所以要搬去意大利的都灵去住。”

“你不要papá和我们了吗？”伊娃抱着罗纳尔多的大腿，可怜巴巴地说，看起来就像下一秒要哭出来。

“我怎么可能不要你们，伊娃。”罗纳尔多把伊娃抱起来让她坐在自己腿上，“我发誓我永远爱你们，宝贝们，包括你，莱奥。”梅西拍了一下罗纳尔多的手让他说正事儿，“我想和你们说，虽然你们都喜欢西班牙，但我不能把你们四个都留给你们papá，这样他会很辛苦，是不是？”

四个孩子点头表示理解。

现实的另一个问题是，在公众面前蒂亚戈和马特奥是梅西的儿子，迷你和伊娃是罗纳尔多的，不过考虑巴塞罗那和马德里相对巴塞罗那和都灵没那么远，他们还是经常互相带着往来的。

但罗纳尔多还是更愿意用孩子们更明白的方式去向他们解释这个变化，所以，“伊娃，还有迷你，你们和我去都灵住，好吗？”

梅西一个个挨着捏过四个孩子的小脸，“不用急着答应你们papi，至少八月之前你们都可以再想想。”

“你们不会因为papi要搬到都灵所以分开吧？”迷你问道。

“不会，我保证。”梅西与罗纳尔多同时说。

“papi，我们会很长时间见不到你和迷你和伊娃吗？”蒂亚戈出声。

“只是相对于我们住在马德里的时候会长一点，意大利和西班牙离得会更远，经常来回奔波怕你们四个生病。”

“我舍不得你们。”马特奥和伊娃双胞胎心有灵犀，在这时候同时说话，伊娃挣扎着要钻到梅西怀里，梅西伸手抱过了她。

“我和你们papi还会商量的，别难过了，宝贝们。”梅西温柔地安慰孩子们。

* * *

不过梅西和罗纳尔多可能还是没有成功安慰到孩子们，夜里伊娃睡不着，悄悄溜到了他们的卧室门口。

他们也还没睡，躺在床上小声聊天，听到敲门声，罗纳尔多起来开门，就看见伊娃抱着小被子站在门口，“papi，我睡不着。”

罗纳尔多索性把伊娃连人带被子抱到他们的双人床中间，“怎么了，伊娃？”梅西问。

“我睡不着，想听你们讲故事。”伊娃抱着梅西的胳膊，但在罗纳尔多在她身边躺下后，放开了梅西的胳膊，一手牵着梅西，一手牵着罗纳尔多。

一般罗纳尔多是那个主讲人，于是他开始编起了故事，“从前有两个城邦，为了故事讲起来方便让我们用马德里和巴塞罗那代替好了，马德里城有一位王子，英勇善战，经常带兵去攻打巴塞罗那。”

“为什么马德里王子要去攻打巴塞罗那呢？”

“不是这两个地方亲爱的，只是一个名字，以及，因为这两个地方是世仇，从马德里王子的祖先就开始了。接着讲，巴塞罗那带兵的是一位公主，一开始巴塞罗那也不是所有人都服她，不少人质疑，一个女孩子怎么能带兵打仗呢？但是巴塞罗那公主很快就证明了，她是这个城邦真正的统帅与未来的女王。”

“这位公主好厉害！”

“所以啊，伊娃，当你长大需要自己像巴塞罗那公主一样站出来的时候，别因为你是女孩子就放弃了，”梅西补充道，“别管别人说什么，去证明你自己能做到。”

伊娃似懂非懂地点点头，罗纳尔多继续往下讲。

“马德里王子和巴塞罗那公主交了几次手后，他发现自己爱上了这位公主。”

“他们不是敌人吗？怎么会相爱呢？”

“一个故事而已，别那么较真。”梅西解释道。

罗纳尔多也无意给这么小的女儿深入探讨他和梅西的复杂情史，接下来故事便拐到了普通童话故事的正轨上。

斯人若彩虹，遇上方知有。这句话放在梅西和罗纳尔多身上，就是你在登珠穆朗玛峰的时候，惊讶地发现有人陪着，当你登顶的时候，那个人还在。

2007年，世界第一次窥见两颗冉冉升起的新星，而仅仅三年后，格局已是风云变幻。当金球先生罗纳尔多加入银河战舰却遇上了战无不胜的宇宙巴萨，欧冠负里昂止步十六强，国家队黄金一代落幕被西班牙淘汰；当六冠加身意气风发地追随着一代球王、曾经的上帝踏上南非的土地，一个国家的梦想却碾碎在战车的车辙之下，2010年的罗纳尔多与梅西，这两个在过去几年被寄予全世界最深切期望的两个人，可能是这一刻最能理解彼此的人。

那时候他们一个23，一个25岁，正是头脑发热敢爱敢恨的年纪，故事就这么开始了。年轻的荷尔蒙中没有未来的选项，他们比单纯的做爱更亲密，却比情人更小心翼翼。

可这个年纪，也是最争强好胜的年纪，在赛场与情场，都唯恐自己是那个先输的人。积攒的矛盾在2013年爆发，内忧外患之时他们一致认为这段关系最好不要火上浇油了，于是他们选择了分手。

明明心里已经认定了彼此，只是在等一句承诺，可这个道理，直到2014年，那个国王杯赛后的拥抱，他们才明白。

* * *

转会完成后，阿涅利亲自来到伊维萨岛，准备陪同罗纳尔多前往都灵完成最后的体检、签约以及亮相等活动。门德斯在上午已经到达，尤文图斯制服组和这位知名经纪人打过不少交道，阿涅利自然很熟悉了。不过在场的另一位，阿涅利目瞪口呆地看着站在罗纳尔多旁边的梅西，以及他们身边的四个孩子。

“您好，阿涅利先生，请允许我介绍我的丈夫，莱奥内尔·梅西。”

这确实是个十分惊人的消息，不过阿涅利多年道行保持住了得体的笑容，“您好，梅西先生。”

阿涅利原以为梅西会参与他们的一些细节决定，事实上他只是过来见个面，打完招呼就带着孩子们回去了。

不过午餐后，梅西为他们拍了张合影，一起举杯，庆祝这桩可能是今年世界足坛最重要的转会的完成。

罗纳尔多出发前往都灵前，社交网络已经因为皇马发布的C罗离队官宣而爆炸一片，不过风浪中心的当事人和他的丈夫目前心情平静，梅西放下手机，“他们说一个时代要结束了。”

“不，远远没有，”罗纳尔多望着窗外，迷你会跟着他去都灵，这时候四个孩子在外面说话，“我们从未亏欠时代什么，而这个时代不会在今天落幕。”

不需许多年过去后的蓦然回首，这，就是一代人的黄金时代。

**Author's Note:**

> 阿涅利去的是希腊，这里根据剧情有改动
> 
> 关于10，13，14这三个时间节点，首先对于二人何时确定关系，考虑现实向我设置的一个基本原则是，不早于票哥转会皇马，否则惊鸿几面没有感情基础；不迟于11年的19天四轮国家德比，这个节点每天睁眼闭眼都是国家德比，要还没开始也不太容易开始了，在中间的时间段中，10年显然比09年人生地不熟的票哥更合适。13年是个比较特殊的时间节点，x扑金句“打醒西超的一年”，在其后皇马五年四冠，巴萨在15年三冠王，所以选择这一年作为CM分手时间点，也是有考虑到这同时作为CM关系的一个转折点。14年复合基本是因为喜欢国王杯这个拥抱，把拥抱作为了和解的一个标志。


End file.
